Pete (Micky Dacks)
Pete was a heavy and enforcer for both the feared drug dealer Denton and crooked property developer Vinny Ashford. Denton acted almost as a wholesale supplier for Callum Logan and was one of the few people who the normally cocky dealer was afraid of. Callum had taken possession of a standard supply on the understanding that payment could be made three weeks hence but Denton brought the deadline forward without any notice and demanded the £20,000 immediately, using the help of Pete to collect. They collected Callum in a non-too gentle manner and took him to his flat where, with some force, they got him to confess that he had £2,000 cash immediately available under the bed in the spare room. What none of them knew was that Jason Grimshaw was concealed in there complete with a crowbar, wanting to exact his revenge on Callum for a beating he had received several weeks before. Knowing he was no match for the three men, he hid behind the door as Pete looked under the bed and then successfully in the wardrobe after Callum gabbled out an excuse that he had forgotten the true hiding place. Denton told Callum that he would count the money as interest on the original sum required but before he could object, Eileen Grimshaw rang her son on his mobile, giving his presence away. When Denton found out why he was there, he instructed Pete to let the two men at each other while they watched, saying it would be just like Gladiator. Only one missed punch was thrown when Tony Stewart burst into the flat to rescue his son, after busting the door down. He told Denton to let him and Jason go and they would say no more about what they had seen, otherwise things could get messy. Denton saw the sense in accepting the offer, much to Callum's annoyance, and Jason left a calling card of a punch to his jaw, telling him it wasn't over. Denton repeated the threat to Callum and left him alone with his cut mouth and broken door. Two years later, Pete was employed by Vinny and tasked with murdering Pat Phelan. Pat wanted revenge against Vinny for betraying him a year prior and began to threaten his mother Flora McArdle. Pete sent Vinny photos of Phelan and his wife Eileen in order to get confirmation that they were the couple in question. Later, Pete managed to gain entry to Eileen's house and following a romantic liaison with Eileen, Phelan was attacked. Pete knocked him to the floor with a crowbar, but was temporarily distracted by Phelan's offer to double Vinny's payment. Phelan used the opportunity to fight back and overpowered Pete, but not without damaging several photographs and ornaments belonging to Eileen in the process. Having come off worse, Pete left the house while Phelan cursed in anger at the attack. List of appearances 2015 *Sun 13th Sep 2017 *Fri 20th Oct (1) *Fri 20th Oct (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters